You're on my heart
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Collins does something special for Angel for their anniversary. Sliightly AU because Angel lives until then. T for some sliight language and adult situations :


**A/N: Ahh the wonderful world of Collins and Angel fluff fics is just a warm and fuzzy place isn't it? It's so nice! Well, I think this one is a bit more original than some of the stories, but I am the author, but I haven't seen one like this but I'm probably wrong. Anyway, have fun with this maybe original! Oh, and it's probably AU because it's an anniversary thing and since SPOILER!! Angel didn't make it to the one year in the movie/show and she does here, then it kind of makes it AU.**

**Disclaimer: -Le sigh- I don't RENT, but how wicked cool would it be if I did? It's nice to dream!**

Angel Dumott Schunard hummed as she skipped to her boyfriend who was lying on the couch, reading a philosophy book for his class. Tom Collins didn't see her until Angel was laying on top of him.

"Well, hello there," he chuckled.

"Hi, honey," she smiled. She continued to stare into his eyes until Collins asked "Is everything okay, Angel?"

"I'm just wondering what we are doing for our anniversary tomorrow."

"It's a surprise and you know it, baby," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him and then got up. "Well, I'm going out with Mimi to shop today." She grabbed her purse and kissed her lover goodbye. As soon as he knew Angel couldn't hear anything in the apartment, Collins leapt up from the couch and got dressed before darting out the door.

"Hey, who's ever there, throw down the key," he said into the payphone outside of the apartment his two friends shared. He saw Roger appear and drop the key down the few stories to him. He ran up the stairs and walked right into the loft.

"Hey Col, what's up?" Roger asked over his coffee mug. "Mark's in his personal hell, but should be back by 5."

"That's okay. I need help. I forgot that Angel's and my anniversary is tomorrow and I got her nothing. I've got nothing planned, no gift, not even a special dinner." Collins collapsed on the crappy couch and coughed as a cloud of dust puffed up.

"Shit, man. I figured that out of all of us, you'd remember _your _special day," he said. "You know I got the perfect idea. I got this for Mimi a few months ago and she loved it." Roger showed Collins the gift and he let out a low whistle.

"Looks nice, Roger, but would Angel really like it?"

"If she's like Mimi, then probably. You've got to admit, it's pretty unique."

"Definitely, but I'm not sure. Wouldn't it be expensive?" Collins asked.

"Nah," he said. "Maybe 50 for the actual thing and then 25 for cleaner."

Tom sighed and said "I think I'm going to do it."

"Sweet! Now come on. I've got the right place to go," Roger said high fiving him. He grabbed his coat and then they left.

Meanwhile, Angel and Mimi walked happily down the line of stores.

"Ooh, we are going in here!" Angel cried when they came across a discount clothing store. "You can never have too many clothes! Plus I need something sexy for my sexy man tomorrow!"

"Cheating on Collins, are we?" Mimi joked. She received at small slap on her shoulder. "Oh I was kidding and you know it."

"I know!" she said with a smile. They scanned the racks of clothing before Angel pulled out a red corset and thong.

"Damn, Angel! Can I borrow that for work?"she asked with a sly smile.

"Then it's perfect. Should I try it on?" Angel wondered. She decided to and Mimi followed her into the dressing room area and then the drag queen sashayed out, modeling the less than conservative outfit. "Yes?"

"Wow, hon. You look very hot. Sort of like a hooker, though," Mimi admitted.

"Says the stripper," she countered.

"Touché," she said. "Buy it though. It'll drive Collins wild."

Angel went back to the curtained room and replied, "That's the idea!"

Across town, Roger and Collins walked down to the shop the latter knew well from his earlier years. Collins stared at the sign wearily but went in anyway.

"Hello," the desk clerk said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my friend here," Roger gestured to Collins, "is looking for a gift for his girlfriend and we thought this would be a good place to get it."

"Well, I can't disagree there. Do you have a design idea in mind for this?"

"Not really," Collins admitted. "Her name's Angel, so I kind of want to integrate her name into it somewhere."

"Well," the clerk said, slamming a book onto the top of the desk. "Choose a design and tell me when you've made a decision."

"Great," he sighed.

Back at Mimi's loft, she and Angel were painting each other's nails.

"Do you think Collins forgot our anniversary?" Angel asked while she applied a coat of sparkles to Mimi's black nails.

"Of course not, hon. Roger is the type to forget. Collins wouldn't do that."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder if he doesn't care about this as much as I do. Like when I met him, I wasn't supposed to see March and somehow I'm making it to 1991."

"And he knows that so he will make this the most special anniversary you've ever had. Ever. Take my word for it, because you should know that I'm never wrong," Mimi said.

"You may always be right, but I've got the best nail painting skills," Angel said with a grin.

Mimi examined her nails. "Very, very true."

That night at home, Collins examined the newest gift he got for Angel. It looked a lot nicer than he had thought and it was cheaper than he had planned which meant that he could take Angel to dinner the next night. He rushed to hide it as soon as he heard her voice ring out "Honey, I'm home!"

"Hey, babe. Did you have fun with Mimi?"

"Of course! We went shopping, I got a special outfit for you," she hinted with a wink, "and then we went back to her place and I painted her nails." Angel collapsed next to Collins. "It was a good day. What'd you end up doing?"

"I just hung out with Roger for a while, then came back here and finished my book," Collins summarized. He smiled. "It was a good day."

"Well, I'm going to go put my clothes away and then we can head to bed because it's late," she said.

"Sounds good," he said. He watched her leave and then followed. He laid in bed and then felt her snuggle up to him.

"Night, love," she mumbled, half asleep.

"Good night Angel," he whispered back. Soon both were fast asleep, waiting for the next morning to arrive.

At midnight, however, Collins felt himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Angel hovering over him in the red corset she had bought.

"Holy Angel," he breathed.

"Well, I don't know about 'holy' but whatever you want," she said with a smile. She leaned down and planted kisses on his neck.

"Wait," he said. "I wanted to show you what I got you for today."

Angel sat down next to him as Collins took his shirt off.

"Um, hon, I think this is continuing in my plan," she said, giggling.

"Just wait a sec," he chided. On top of the left side of his chest was a bit of white cotton.

"Oh, my gosh, Collins were you shot?" Angel gasped, touching the spot.

"No," he said. He switched on the bedside lamp and took the bandage off. Under it was an intricately designed tattoo.

"Oh wow," she whispered. "Tom, that's beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, then I'm glad. The last time I listened to Roger bad things happened."

"You listened to Roger?" Angel asked incredulous. "Collins the last time you did, I had to bail you out of the county jail."

"But this time I didn't," he pointed out. "Besides, the place he took me was the place he had gotten all of his done and his had never been infected."

"Just take care of this, okay? But remember, I totally love it," she said, leaning closely before kissing him.

"I'm glad you do, because I was kind of scared that if you didn't, well, I'd have to keep it forever either way."

"Just like me?"

"Of course," he said. Collins leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Now let's have fun with _your _present."

**A/N: Yay for tattoos! Not really. Well, kind of. I like tattoos. And I've got a sort of design on my profile. You just have to imagine Angel's name in it! :) Anyway, I'd love a review! (hinty!!)**


End file.
